


Balance, or the Lack Thereof

by FairyFables



Series: It's going slow... Right? [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Everyone Has Issues, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFables/pseuds/FairyFables
Summary: Obi-wan wakes up. Things could be worse, let's try not to jynx it.Things are getting a bit more serious, because Obi-wan is awake and wants you to know what's going on.





	1. Trying to Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This time it's Obi-wan who was nagging me, and he dragged Anakin into it too! :'0

Obi-wan tried to steady himself on his feet but he knew he was listing dangerously to the side. He was quite greatful to Anikin for his supportive hands. Still it was embarrassing to be so weak and shaky that he needed the nine year old to stand properly.  
  
"Anakin you need to get out of here, go to Panaka, tell him that the Sith has the queen," Obi-wan paused to steady himself and give Anakin his most serious and earnest look. "You have done well Anakin, you will be a great jedi," Obi-wan wished Anakin wouldn't look so worried. "But you must go now, there is no time."  
  
After seeing Anakin climb out of a fighter towards him (a fighter that was most definitely not where Obi-wan had left him), Obi-wan hadn't quite known whether to feel elation or dread. He had started to regain some semblance of awareness as the Sith had set him down against the wall just outside his small ship before entering with the queen, but the padawan still had barely any control of his limbs. Now the Sith could return any moment, he had to get Anakin to leave.  
  
Because as much as Obi-wan wished to be defiant, to run to the zabrack and cut him down, he would never win at his current level of skill, not without an insane amount of luck and with his lightsaber lost to him... No, he could barely stand, he could not recklessly endanger both Anakin and the queen.  
  
"I can't leave you with-!" Anakin cut off abruptly, his eyes going wide. Obi-wan could sense the Sith exiting his ship sequestered in a small alcove of the hanger, and could barely keep himself from panicking. He hadn't been in the ship even been two minutes!  
  
With a snap-hiss the Sith had his lightsaber brought to bear, and Obi-wan snatched up the terrified child before him, desperately trying to remove him from any danger and toppling to the side in his haste.  
  
He expected his fall to be fast and painful but instead found himself braced against hard muscle, as a now deactivated saber clattered to the tile below.  
  
Obi-wan felt a surge of content safety mix with panic confused dread, successfully inducing him to actual panic.  
  
Obi-wan clung to Anakin, who his master had so wished to see trained, and protected. His master had been dead only a few hours, he could not stand to fail him now. So he clung to Anakin tighter still, curling around him as much as him protesting limbs would allow.


	2. Sea Legs

Maul is furious. His mate is just starting to throw off the first sedatives, it is foolish of him to attempt so much when he is clearly not yet capable.

Those foolish Jedi and their worthless teachings!  
  
_Perhaps not entirely worthless_ , his zabrack nature pushed back against his Sith sensibility, as Obi-wan shifted in his arms, his young muscle teasing at Maul.  
  
"Release the boy, now." He could cut the annoyance down just as soon as it left his foolish mate's embrace. Then he could finally leave this _kriffing_ planet, and claim his young mate properly.

* * *

Obi-wan was terrified. How could he possibly protect Anakin? He couldn't even protect himself!

  
Anger flared in his gut but it wasn't strong enough to supersede his fear. He reached desperately for the force but the drugs were still strong in his system, and Obi-wan felt another wave of anger at the Sith crash against his fear.  
  
"No, he's mine!" Obi-wan wasn't sure where the words came from, but he wished they had come out stronger than a desperate whisper.  
  
This time it was resentment and resistance that dashed itself against the fear heavy in his heart.


	3. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is pretty messy so feel free to point out anything in a review. ;b

Maul growled down at Obi-wan and the whelp he insisted on protecting. This was taking too much time, they needed to leave!  
  
"Take the whelp if you must!" Maul snarled at his mate. He would resolve this later, now he simply swept his ridiculous mate up and carried him and the _useless baggage_  into the ship.  
  
Really, what else could he expect from a Jedi, even one still in training. And his day had been going so well.

* * *

Anakin felt a wash of relief as the red and black thing set mister Obi-wan and him onto a sleepcouch across from a still sleeping Padme and left.  
  
(Padme was definitely sleeping, and if he didn't look to close to check... Well that was no one else's business).  
  
In the scant seconds it had taken to get settled Obi-wan had slid back into oblivion. Anakin hunkered down next to him and kept a firm hold of his robes.  
  
Anakin found himself going over what had happened since mister Qui-gon and mister Obi-wan had left him in the hanger, trying not to think about what would keep Qui-gon from his padawan.  
  
(The ship was cold, that's why he was shivering).  
  
It had been wizard to to fly the Nubian fighter and destroy the mothership thing. From the inside too! That had to get him extra points or something!

(He carefully avoided the flashes of how frightening it had been at times).

When he had made his way back to the hanger he had remembered that he didn't actually know how to land. R2 had put the ship into autopilot again after a few laps around the palace, and Anakin had tried to stay out of sight when the other fighters finally made their way back.  
  
(He doubted they would let him stay in the cockpit like mister Qui-gon had told him to).  
  
So he waited and had eventually fallen asleep, waking up again when his skin started crawling, like when the red and black thing had come to fight his Jedi, and sure enough it had reappeared scant minutes later carrying  _Padme and Obi-wan_.  
  
The engines started to hum with life and Anikin wished Qui-gon would show up, and that Padme and Obi-wan would wake up and be okay, and that the red and black thing would _go away_.


	4. Falling into the Black

Gone.

They were gone.

The thought wouldn't stop rattling around Obi-wans head. Amidala and the Sith had vanished.

Obi-wan clutched the sleeping Anakin tighter to his side as he continued to attempt to hack the lock on the door one handed. He fumbled the blue wire again before desperately grabbing the doorframe to keep from toppling over entirely.

If only he could get his head clear and think! But Obi-wan was having a hard time just keeping from crawling back into the bed he'd woken up in. Just for a few hours sleep. As it was he stared at the floor a moment. If it would only stop moving he was sure everything would be simpler.

Obi-wan started to fumble with the wires again.

"And now breaking news! Senator Palpatine representative of the planet Naboo was found dead just hours ago! Authorities say he was discovered in his office with a young woman he had kidnapped! The young woman had sustained severe injuries and is receiving medical attention even now. Her identity is of course being kept confidential, but we all wish her a swift recovery here at Political InfoNet! No news yet on how this will affect the Election for Supreme Chancellor."

"In other News-" Obi-wan stared at the door some more.

(He wasn't trembling, he wasn't).

It seemed Naboo just couldn't catch a break lately. First the blockade, then the invasion, next the Queen kidnapped and now the senator dead and apparently guilty of heinous crimes.

The door opened against Obi-wans sagging shoulder. He blinked at the black clothes suddenly before him and had only the vaguest impressions of falling into them before darkness claimed him again.

* * *

Maul was getting tired of his drugged Jedi falling unconscious in his arms. And the whelp too.

They should both be awed at his might, not sleepy. But he didn't want to deal with a struggling padawan at the moment either.

He pulled them into his arms regardless before walking the short distance to lay them on the bed. Maul idly pushed the force to lock the door and switch off the holo as he arranged them comfortably upon the bed.

(The Jedi would be even more tiresome to deal with if he was sleep deprived, that's all).

If he settled down to sleep wrapped around them... He just had to make sure they wouldn't run off while he was resting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note that Obi-wan is not aware of how long he was actually unconscious.


End file.
